


刘公子和85号

by oldandwise



Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldandwise/pseuds/oldandwise
Kudos: 6





	刘公子和85号

刘昊然第一次见到王一博，是在珠海比赛的终点休息区。

年轻的85号车手刚刚率先冲线，在人群包围中缓缓停下摩托车，修长流畅的右腿伸出，不怎么费劲儿便稳稳撑住了自己和两百斤的铁皮坐骑。仰着头除下头盔，晃了晃脑袋，柔顺的发丝随之轻盈跃起又散落，伸手往后搂住挡在眼前的部分，露出了一张年轻汗湿的脸。

刘昊然发现自己硬了。

连他自己都被自己的没节操惊到了。

要知道，他刘大少爷十五岁就开了荤，平时逢场作戏从没委屈过自己。原本以为早就修炼到了“万花丛中过，片叶不沾身”的境界，没想到只凭一张脸就被直接打回六道轮回的第四道。

内心惊涛骇浪，表面却恂恂儒雅。就这样直接被带到车队休息区，介绍给了王一博。

刘昊然一边得体地握了握对方看上去比脸还大的手，一边不着痕迹地往下瞄了瞄自己的要紧部位，还在脑海里及时叫停初次肢体接触后开始危险游荡的思绪。这面面俱到的功夫自己可是越发纯熟了。

然而他没法禁止自己品味眼前的这个人。

其实单论色相，这人倒也算不得独一无二。

他刘公子什么样的美人没见过。

只是这人的神态举止在他看来却格外勾人。

王一博目光微垂，握手的时候半躬身子，像是十足谦卑，却在直起身子之后，结结实实地盯了他一眼，那亮得让人惊心动魄的眸子里只有全然的淡漠；口唇紧闭，配以紧致优美的下颌和脖颈，显露出无情的拒绝，然而那丰润的下唇和颊肉却又提醒着他，它们可以做出怎么肉欲的诱惑表情；转身走开的背影，是夸张的廓形骑行服也遮掩不住的纤秀骨架，让人下意识地想去用自己的身体包裹住的脆弱，。

刘昊然站在那里，盯着王一博仿佛能一手掌握的翘臀上下起伏，直到他进了更衣室，“啪嗒”一声关门落锁。旁边的车队经理还在锲而不舍地寻找着话题寒暄，自己的下面依然热力不减……也只有“噗嗤”一声，乐了出来。

车队经理吓了一跳，却见刘公子垂着眼睛，边笑边摇头，右手虚虚罩在唇上，颇有几分无可奈何。不禁心里打个突：这明年的赞助费该不是要飞了吧？

幸好人家并没有拒绝参加接下来的庆功宴，经理的心才稍稍安定一点。

到了晚上，刘昊然一身银灰色的阿玛尼笔挺西服，黑色领带扎得一丝不苟，腕表戒指一个不落，出现在包间，经理更是把一颗心放回了肚子里。

就连俱乐部的老板都没他穿得郑重。众人更是休闲服居多，他乍一露面，席间不由安静下来。不过异类本人压根儿不在意，镇定自如地在主位坐下，往后一靠，西装裤包裹的长腿向外伸展开，合身的正装也没束缚他随意的肢体。

席间不一会儿就恢复了热闹。

应付着车队老板的恭维试探，还礼貌地就着两侧美女的手喝了几杯酒，同时不着痕迹地观察着座位和他隔了几个人的王一博。

这人一身黑色卫衣裤，脑袋上还罩着个棒球帽，大部分时间都低着头慢慢吃菜，也就只偶尔露个素淡的侧脸，还有那双握着筷子骨节突出的手指。

这也挡得太严实了吧，刘昊然心里腹诽着，还看个鬼啊。然而依然饶有兴致地窥视那随着动作不时露出袖口的白皙手腕，就着玻璃杯口小口啜饮的湿润唇瓣儿。

不知道他酒量如何啊？刘昊然盯着那淡色的唇上一点微光心猿意马地想着。

等等……仔细辨认了玻璃里的液体，那是水吧。特意留神了一会儿，发现王一博真地滴酒未沾。

这么长时间他几乎不说话，只在旁边人特意凑过来说些什么的时候才回一两句。其他人已经三三两两聚成几伙，互相灌起酒来，他却依然安静地吃菜喝水，没有紧绷刻意，就是简单的自在。

刘昊然很熟悉这样的状态。那是因为他自己的身份，才能从小就被默许可以不与环境同化。王一博又是凭什么呢？

过了一会儿，王一博开始给每一桌敬酒。他到哪里，众人的目光都会聚焦在他身上，善意地起哄鼓噪，惹他笑得羞涩，手却不停地给大家倒酒，口中附和几句玩笑。轻巧从容、恭谨乖顺，并不需要刻意，就自然地成了所有人的宠儿。

有趣。真地有趣。刘昊然眨眨眼睛，由衷地笑了出来，以至于面前举着酒杯来敬酒的车手脸上露出了明显的疑惑。他笑得更开心了。

好久没遇到这么对胃口，又这么有意思的对象了。怎么能不开心呢？

王一博右手举着酒杯，左手搭在右手的腕上，疑惑却安静地等待着。眼前的人和他差不多年纪，却已经是自己车队的幕后金主。身世固然不凡，光这副干净无害的外表就已经分外难得了。只是两次照面，这人都表现得不太正常的样子，不是怔怔地看他半天，就是像这样不明所以地笑个没完。

总算等他喝完了这杯酒。刘昊然笑意未减，伸手用食指抹了抹自己下唇上的酒痕，眼睛却直勾勾地盯着年轻的车手。

王一博皱了皱眉。旁边的车队经理却又上前给刘昊然的酒杯里倒了一半儿，刘昊然却不喝，定定地看着王一博。

经理会意，立刻给王一博的酒杯也倒满。

“来，敬我们的冠军车手！”刘昊然举了举杯子，仰起脖子一饮而尽。

王一博迟疑了一下，在经理的眼色下还是把酒喝掉了，然后冲刘昊然点点头，转身走开。

他一向对自己不感兴趣的人和事都不会浪费精神。不管刘昊然有什么意图，他都一并甩在了身后。

只可惜，他很快就发现，事情的发展可以以多么迅猛的速度脱离常轨。

洗手间的门打不开了。

王一博莫名其妙地用力拽了几下，确定自己没办法打开，翻了半天又没找到手机——八成是忘在包间了吧。

正要试试大声喊人，突然听见一个隔间里传来奇异的声音。

这是……有人在低低地呻吟。

“唔……嗯……”

娇柔的女声，初时像是难受地轻声痛呼，后来又转为慵懒的享受，还伴着奇异的水声。

王一博终于明白里面的人在干嘛了。这下连甚少不自在的他都尴尬起来。

他迟疑了一会儿，最终还是决定不叫人，等这两位完事儿再说。

应该……不会很久吧。

还是那个女声，宛转低吟，没有一丝急迫，仿佛全身心地投入到一场节奏缓慢的极乐享受中。伴随着咕滋咕滋的水声。然而他默认存在的男声却始终缺席。

难道……王一博是真地脸红耳赤了。完全没办法再呆在洗手台前，他轻手轻脚地进了最里面的隔间。没有发出任何声音，插上门闩之后，他终于松了一口气。

然而撩人的女声却始终回响在耳边，因为距离变远而变得若有似无，反而更勾起想听见的欲望。被迫窥视她人的私密时刻让他不安，而负罪感又奇异地催化了欲望。嘴里焦渴起来，身上也越来越热，呼吸也在逐渐颤抖。

王一博不是没有过经验，只是从没有像这样把欲望的宣泄当成一场漫长的撩动——和享受。

女声却在这个时候停止了。然后是开门声，拧开水龙头的流水声，接着是洗手间的门锁发出清脆的“咔哒”声——居然被打开了！

王一博开始怀疑是不是刚才自己弄错了，门根本就没坏。还是，这扇门有什么别的机关吗？听到洗手间的门被重新关上，一片寂静，他终于长出一口气，拉开门闩，推开了隔间的门。

然后吃了一惊，迎面居然站着一个人！

背靠着洗手台站着的刘昊然眼睛一亮，缓缓绽开一个志得意满的笑容，露出了标志性的小虎牙。

王一博再迟钝也明白是怎么一回事了。脸色沉下来，嘴唇紧抿，全身都绷起来，昭显的是一种明白冷硬的拒绝。连看也不看他，转身直奔门口。

一股大力把他扯回来，后背整个儿摔在隔间旁边的墙壁上。刘昊然的身体立刻贴上来紧紧压住他，两只手紧紧抓住他的手臂往他背后扳，力道大得仿佛他的肩膀都要脱臼了。一条腿更是趁他站立不稳，插进了他两腿之间，和另一条腿紧紧夹住他的右腿。

王一博痛得哼了出来，全身被紧紧压制住，一时没了反抗的力气，只好暂时靠在墙上，咬牙切齿地瞪着他。

刘昊然专注地盯着他，那淡漠的眼睛里，就连怒火也包裹着一层无法融化的冰霜，就像他这个人，天生的冷淡疏离，拒人千里，只是不知道这样的外表下，会包裹着怎样炽热柔软的内在？

觉得身体重新又热了起来，刘昊然笑了，很享受这种欲望萌发的阶段。他现在的姿势简直就是把王一博的上半身揽在了怀里，即使隔着衣服他也能感受到王一博突出的骨骼。刘昊然玩味地琢磨着他的五官，把视线下移到他紧抿的嘴唇，一边微笑着，一边更近地贴过去。

太近了，近到对方的呼吸都扑在自己脸上，王一博不得不把头偏了偏，突然笑了出来。

“我原以为，你这样的人会更有品一点儿。”

语气慢条斯理居高临下，完全不像一个被压在墙板上动弹不得，马上就要被吞吃进肚的惶恐猎物。

被鄙视了呢。刘昊然垂下眼睛，笑得双肩都在抖。旋即抬起头来，上唇抿进嘴里，像要把笑给吞回去，然而嘴角还是止不住地上翘：“抱歉，宝贝儿，下次，下次一定换个地方。五星级酒店……啊！”

小腹一疼，不由松开了双手，一边弯下身子一边后退。王一博揉着自己的胳膊，冷冷地看着他，没想到这小子一副文弱样儿，力气倒是不小。

“宝贝儿，你也太狠了吧……”刘昊然痛得吸气，脸都皱了起来，可怜兮兮地抬头看他，活像个棒棒糖被抢走的小屁孩儿。

王一博冷眼看着，不得不承认这张脸太有迷惑性了。刘昊然到今天都没有没打死，大概全靠了这张脸。

转身走到门口，伸手放在把手上一拉……门又被锁上了。

王一博站了片刻，转身冲回来揪住刘昊然的西服领口，冲着他的脸一拳砸过去，却又堪堪停在他鼻子前面。

刘昊然仰着脸任由他揪着，又笑了出来，抬手包住他的拳头。

“怎么不打了？想起我的医药费会很贵了吗？”皱起眉头，仿佛思考着什么，然后是恍然大悟：“大概要……明年一整年的赞助费？”拇指还在他突出的指关节上暧昧的摩挲。

王一博看着面前这张俊脸，恨得牙齿痒痒，可是这拳头就是砸不下去。突然腰上一紧，被结结实实揽进一个怀抱。

刘昊然紧紧箍着他的细腰，双手向下手掌张开包住他挺翘的臀瓣儿，用力压向自己，让两人的火热坚硬撞在一起，两人同时发出一声难忍的呻吟。

刘昊然手指用力，狠狠抠进结实柔韧的臀肉里，呼吸陡然粗重，咬着牙凑到王一博的耳边：

“再说，你早就想要了，不是吗？”

王一博红了眼睛，颤抖着呼出一口气，却不说话。

刘昊然无奈地翻了个白眼，低头咬住了他渴望了很久的嘴唇。王一博全身震动了下，刘昊然立刻更紧地箍住他，用力啃咬着那丰满的唇肉，下身紧密贴着王一博的，绵密的上下厮磨。惹得王一博受不住地呻吟出声，立刻把舌头伸进他口中翻搅，勾住他的舌根往自己口中拉扯，舔舐逗弄，引他回吻。

刘昊然变换着角度吻他，只用左手圈住他的腰，空出右手直接从上衣边缘伸进去抚弄腰线，一路向上用力掐弄，最后用虎口掐着王一博的腋窝下方，拇指冲着胸前那粒红樱狠狠按进去。

王一博窒了一下，喘息着把唇舌稍稍从刘昊然口中撤开。刘昊然紧紧盯着被他啃得红肿出血的唇瓣儿，眼睛通红，上牙咬住下唇，一副发狠的样子。右手拇指却稍稍放松了力道，温柔地拨弄起早已挺立起来那一颗。下身也放缓了速度，有一下没一下地轻轻磨蹭。在敏感部位被温柔的照顾抚慰下，王一博的眼睛渐渐迷蒙起来，手无意识地拽着刘昊然的衣袖。

刘昊然却表情紧绷、眼里喷火，紧盯着他迷乱的表情，一秒也不想放过。突然用指甲狠狠抠进乳粒！王一博闷哼了一声，向后仰头，刘昊然低头一口咬在了他突出的喉结上。闷哼一声，身体剧烈地抖动了一下，王一博终于抬起双手搂住了埋首在自己颈间吮吻不止的人。

被粗暴地推进隔间的时候，王一博匆忙间抬手撑在墙上，才没磕到头，结果下一秒就被后面冲过来的人撞得额头碰在墙上。

操！这一下金星都冒出来了。

王一博用后肘狠狠地撞在刘昊然的肚子上，换来他一声痛哼。

又撞那里！刘昊然生气了，刚伸进王一博裤子里的手指直接插进了后穴！

王一博霎时抠紧了刘昊然的胳膊，下唇被牙齿咬出了血，才算没叫出声来。

刘昊然眼见抓着自己胳膊的手背上暴起的青筋，心里不由又有点怜惜。看着王一博纤瘦的脖颈向下垂着，后背似乎在微微颤抖。终于大发善心地用另一只手绕到他胸前，往自己怀里按了按，顺便一路下滑，钻进裤子里，握住了前面已经有点软下去的欲望中心，轻柔地撸动几下。

王一博这才顺过一口气，头往后一靠，正碰上刘昊然转头看他，两个人的脸近在咫尺。

就算是情动时分，这个人的眼睛还是这样清明、淡漠。刘昊然看着看着又不满意了，凑上去吻进他嘴里，蛮横地缠住他的舌头，直往自己嘴里送，一定要逼得他回吻才成。后面的手指再也耐不住地翻搅起来，发出阵阵淫秽的水声。

王一博等于是被困在刘昊然的手臂和怀抱之间，别扭的姿势让他怎么也逃不开刘昊然霸道的亲吻。渐渐的，他的嘴里盈满了津液，来不及吞咽，有些已经溢到下巴上，身下的小穴被用力搅动抠弄，他简直能清楚感受到穴肉每次的收缩蠕动。只有前端，像被遗忘了似的，偶尔才得到几下抚弄。

欲望堆积，焦躁的感觉越来越强。王一博终于忍不住把自己往刘昊然那边送，忍不住就着他的手上下耸动起来。刘昊然在他唇舌间的吮吸停了一刻，鼻息立刻又粗重了几分，随即更加用力地含住他的舌根重重一吸，在后穴搅动的手指也越发急切，逼迫里面的紧致嫩肉任他深入索取，却又在手指外撤的时候涌上来含裹纠缠。

光是一根手指的感受，就让他血脉贲张、呼吸急促，要是把自己的欲望完全插进里面……

刘昊然再也忍不下去了，他抽出手指，用力把王一博的后背压下去，搂住他的臀部往上提了提，扶住自己的硬挺，用力插了进去！ 

王一博痛得膝盖一弯，全靠着刘昊然搂住他的腰，才没直接跪倒在地上。

瞬间就被又湿又软的高热内部包裹，好容易才克制住没有立刻就横冲直撞地抽动，刘昊然吸着气，把王一博身上的卫衣全都撸到脖子，大手在他削瘦的背上抚弄，揽在他身前的手又抚上他的小腹。

等到王一博终于适应了一些，刘昊然才开始前后撞击起来。没一会儿，开始时的那点自制力就被抛到了脑后，刘昊然舒爽得开始胡言乱语。

“宝贝儿……你里面好湿好热，缠得我好紧啊……啊就是这样，就这么摇屁股！乖宝贝儿，再多摇几下！求你了宝贝儿……”

王一博被他的厚脸皮搞得又羞又气，要不是这姿势太别扭，光是撑着不让自己跌倒就已经很勉强了，他真地很想踢他几脚。

刘昊然还觉得不过瘾，全部撤出来，把王一博转过来正面对着自己，两手掐着他的腰把他按在后面的墙壁上。

王一博正在迷迷糊糊的时候，感觉自己被抱起来一点，脚尖稍微离了地板，后穴立刻又被填满。

他只能无力地呻吟一声，任由刘昊然把他抵在墙板上进出侵占。摇摇晃晃的视线里，却看见刘昊然毛茸茸的头顶，正埋在自己的胸前，接着便是胸口的敏感点被温热的唇舌包含。

刘昊然抬起头，正对上王一博迷茫又有点疑惑的表情，他仰头去亲了下他的下巴，王一博看着他，双手捧住他的脸，把唇印在他的唇上。

刘昊然全身震动了一下，更用力地掐紧他的腰，往后几乎全部撤出，猛地冲到最里面。王一博差点一口咬到他的舌头上。

刘昊然低低地笑了，身下却丝毫不留情，用又粗又硬的阴茎，一下一下把他狠狠地掼在墙板上。王一博脚不沾地，只得两手揽紧了他的肩头，唇舌纠缠得越来越深，仿佛就要顶到彼此喉间。

仿佛永远不会厌倦地在他口中翻搅啃咬，却在高潮来临的时候，猛地松开他，闭着眼低吼出声，然后把头埋进他颈间大口粗喘，心跳剧烈得连他的胸膛都一起震动着。

“宝贝儿，满意吗？下次我们在床上做，肯定更舒服……唉？！别打别打！那以后我光做不说，行了吧？……怎么还打啊？！”


End file.
